Minor fixes
by highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot feels lost after coming back to Fillory and finds his heart needs a boost.


"Eliot...Eliot??"

"What?" I exhaled passively.

"What's going on with you?"

"Well, I was put in an arranged marriage, found another king I liked, got kicked out of Fillory, the only place I felt at home in a while, and had my kid sold to fairies, my wife, which, by the way, I don't even know if that's still a thing, is mad at me and the king I found that I like I haven't seen in weeks. Yeah that about sums it up." I said without even looking up:

"Yeah but you're back now, you're obviously still king."

"Maybe. Oh and let's not forget, magic is gone."

"We'll fix it we always do."

"Yeah well maybe I just can't do it again."

"Eliot."

"Q just stop."

"Eliot you need to just get over it." I heard Margo snap.

"How about I do what I want?" I snapped back.

"Fuck you."

"You'd like to."

"You're hopeless." I heard her walk away.

"I knew this would happen the second they made me king.

"Eliot this has to get better this can't be how it ends."

"Yeah well Q sometimes life isn't fair and sometimes you slowly watch the things you want most in life just disappear. Kings, kingdoms and magic." I threw my crown across the room.

"El."

"Shut up Q."

I got up and stumbled over to my bed. I had been drinking all day to try and make myself feel better. I even took the bit of drugs Penny brought back from his last venture to Earth.

I fell on my bed and almost instantly fell asleep or blacked out, not sure which one.

I woke in the morning still feeling slightly drunk and a little less high.

"Come on El, we're going out."

"Not today Quentin."

"You'll like it, I promise. Ever been to the flying Forrest?"

"That place that gets you high? No."

"Let's go." He grabbed my arm and drug me out of the room.

I reluctantly followed him. We made it to the Forrest and started walking. We walked for several minutes and I could see the effects in Quentin.

"So this is like the greatest place ever, right?"

"Sure Q, great." I rolled my eyes and he just started laughing.

After a few more minutes I helped Q find his way back to the castle and he just sat in the throne room laughing for at least an hour.

"Where were you?" I heard Fen ask.

"Nowhere." I huffed and sat down on the bed.

"I can hear Quentin laughing, flying forest?"

"Yeah it apparently gets you high."

"It does... or it's supposed to." She almost questioned.

"Well doesn't work." I growled.

"El..."

"Sorry, I broke your forest." I laid down facing the wall.

"Eliot, there's something very wrong here." I heard her walk off. Next thing I knew it was dark and she was walking back in with someone else.

"Please help him. Something is really broken." I heard her say with tears in her eyes.

"We can try." A masculine voice grumbled.

I heard someone walk over to the bed and I could feel them standing over me. I felt someone touch my shoulder then place their hand over my heart.

"Cold."

"Gee thanks"

"Sire, when one's heart grows cold it means he has lost his will."

"Yeah well..." I rolled my eyes and rolled back over.

"Sire there's only few things we can try..."

"Just leave me alone." I felt tears roll down my cheek.

"As you wish." I heard them leave. I heard whispering in the hall about how there was nothing they could do and I was gone and whatever.

I just laid there. I wasn't tired so I just laid in bed alone. I cried a bit and just laid there.

"There's no magic, soon they'll be no Fillory, what's the point?"

"To save magic and Fillory." I heard a low voice whisper.

"Can't"

"Well, half that wellspring is mine so I was hoping I could get a sexy king to help save it."

"Idri?"

I heard him take a few steps and stop then walk over the rest of the way. I sat up to face him. It was so dark all I could make out was a silhouette. He stood in front of me and put my crown on my head. "High king." He said as he knelt down.

I let out a slow sigh.

He reached over and unbuttoned my shirt and kissed me. I inhaled sharply as his lips met mine. He ran his hands down my sides and stopped at the waistline of my pants. He pulled me towards him till I stood up. He pulled my pants down. I felt myself get hard and felt my breathing get heavier.

"My king." He said before taking me into his mouth.

"Idri"

He set a steady pace and I felt myself losing control. He gently pushed me onto the bed and undressed himself. He took my hand and placed it on his erection.

"I love my king." He said before moving closer. He pushed me down and gently guided me till I was on all fours in front of him. He placed his hands on my hips and slid inside me.

"King Eliot."

"Idri!"

He moved faster and I could feel my heart racing. He kept going till I could barely breath and thrusted one last time.

He let me go and helped me lay down as he laid next to me. He kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He smiled down at me and ran his hand through my hair. I smiled and slowly fell asleep. I felt slightly more alive.


End file.
